Kaminari Kogane
Kaminari Kogane (雷 こがね) is one of the main characters of Pocket Monster Pretty Cure. She's a girl who loves to study about Pokemons and a trainer. Her alter ego is Cure Pikachu (キュア ピカチュウ) vessel of Electric type pokemons. Design Notes when I designed Kogane's appearance. * "A bubbly and cheerful girl with sailor uniform." * "I want her to be like Satoshi-kun(Ash) a little." * "Fingerless gloves. Of course, she's a trainer." * "I like thunder-shape ornaments. But bows is better, right?" * "Pigtail braids. Kinda childish, but cute." Appearance Kogane has ginger-color eyes with brown hair which braid into two low pigtails with small yellow bow ornaments. She always wears her sailor uniform with white top with blue sailor collar, a yellow bow and blue skirts. She also wears white socks, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. As Cure Pikachu, her hair's longer and ties into two pigtals by black hairbands with thunder flash ornaments, along with earings with the same style. She wears a black top with a sleeveless jacket and yellow skirt. She wears the same socks and gloves like the casual with yellow sneakers. She also has perpetual blush on her cheeks, resemble Pikachu's red cheekbows. Personality Like the other lead cures, Kogane is a bubbly, cheerful person and a standard type of genki girl. She loves pokemon and eager to study about them. She want to be a trainer someday to catch pokemons, challenge for badges and gets rewards. She hates people who treat pokemon like junk and wants to protect the pokemons. History Meet Pichu When Kogane turned 13, the came to the lab of professor Platane to gets the items and a starter pokemon. When she was about to choose, Pichu ran from the lab's room to the main hall, where Kogane was standing, and hid behind her back. Kogane seemed to interested and asked professor Platane to get Pichu as a starter pokemon, and he agrees. And then, they started a trip together. Nyaonix In the adventure, Kogane and Pichu meet Nyaonix lied on the street. They got and took care for him. When got consciousness back, Nyaonix seems to doubt at first, but after under Kogane's care, he trusted her and talk about his secrect and a mission to find the Legendary Pretty Cures. Kogane and Pichu promised to keep that as a secret. After that, Nyaonix became Kogane's temporary pokemon until he find his twin sister back. Cure Pikachu When saw Nyaonix with Pichu, Frankenstein wants to capture them. Weenie warned him about Kogane, but he said a weak girl couldn't do anything. Then they started their plan. Weenie capture Pichu into a machine with a misterious black badge and a injection. They mixed together and Pichu became Pokemoni. Kogane wanted to save Pichu but get beated over and over again. Kogane's will and the power of Nyaonix upgrade the Pokedex into a transformation item with a Lighing Badge, and Kogane transformed to Cure Pikachu and defeat the Pokemoni. Pichu was saved. Then her life begun with a new chapter. Relationships Homura Rekka - Kogane met Rekka in an unusual sistuation. Fokko got kidnaped by a group of people, and Kogane save Fokko along with other pokemons. Rekka gave Kogane a ticket to go to the Pokemon Perfomance show for thanks. Then Kogane knew that Rekka is a performer. Rekka's performance was great, but she failed at the semi-finale round. Kogane appeased her. After that, the two become friends. Togebara Morika - When Kogane's team got trouble to find a staying place when there weren't any, Morika helped them and shared her bedroom with Kogane and Rekka. After a small chat, Morika knew that Rekka is a performer. She apologies for vote for another candidate instead of Rekka. The day after that, Morika startled to change the appearance of Kogane's pokemons, 'couse they're to plain and normal. She decided for the pokemons to take a bath and made accessories for them. The three got along together by just one day. Mizuno Shuriken - At first, Kogane thought Shuriken is a snobby person. She seems to get angry when Shuriken refused to be a Precure all the time. She also challenged her. If Kogane wins, Shuriken will join the Precure team. But Shuriken wons. But after that, Kogane's stubborn wins. Sometimes Kogane calls Shuriken "Shu-chan", but got scolded. Cure Pikachu "The golden lighting! I am Cure Pikachu - the mouse Pokemon!" 黄金の雷 ! 私はキュアピカチュウ - マウスのポケモン ! Ougon no kaminari! Watashi wa Kyua Pikachu - mausu no Pokemon! Kogane can transform to Cure Pikachu with her upgraded Pokedex and her Electric Badge, by saying the Phrase "Precure Pokechange!". Attacks Electric badge Thunderbolt (10まんボルト Ten-man boruto): Cure Pikachu's main attack. Thunder Shock (でんきショック Denki shokku) Electro Ball (エレキボール Ereki bōru) Discharge (ほうでん Houden) Thunder (かみなり Kaminari) Non-badge 'Quick Attack '(かげぶんしん Kagebun shin) 'Double Team '(でんこうせっか Denkou sekka) Etymology Kaminari (雷) means "thunder" or "lighting" and Kogane (黄金) (sometimes read as ougon) means "golden". So both her name can be roughly translated as "Golden lighting". Cure Pikachu is a compilation of pika pika (ピカ ピカ), the rattle sound of electric, and chu (チュウ), the sound of mouse in Japanese. Trivia * Kogane's personality quite similar to Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon series. * Cure Pikachu's attack somehow like Cure Milky's attack, Milky Shock. * Kogane's grade at school is normal, neither high nor low. * Her birthday falls on May 2. The meaning of her birth date is Pikachu's number, 25. * Her name was used to be Dekari Kiraru, but changed afterwards. * Her zodiac is Taurus and her blood type is O. Category:Yellow Cures Category:Lead Cures